


Sit on my lap

by great_neckpectations



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations
Summary: Toddler angst and domestic fluff lol. This was a part of a fic fest on tumblr. The prompt was "Sit on my lap".





	Sit on my lap

“M’Baku, where are my kimoyo beads?” Y’N asked exhaustively. 

“My queen, did you check the last place you had them?” 

You gave him a glare of death before letting out an exasperated sigh. “Of course my love, that’s the first place I looked”. Your tone was somewhat sardonic tone as you pinched the bridge of your nose. 

You were 8 months pregnant and it seemed like this baby was sucking all your energy and sense away as nutrients. You could not remember things. Your ankles were swollen and wanted to cry over simple things. Then there was your temper. You already had a temper but now you were in bitch territory. Expecting a new child should be joyous occasion but sometimes M’Baku would push your buttons. 

“Nevermind! You are no help as usual!”, you ranted as you stomped out of your shared bedroom. You were looking around the palace, when you 3 yr old daughter began pulling on your skirt. 

“Mama! Mama! Look I made my dolly a necklace”, the little girl excitedly waved her toy. 

You didn’t have time to look at her as you frantically tried to find your kimoyo beads, so you could finish a project in your lab before the baby arrived. 

“MAMA! You not paying attention”, the toddler’s voice cracked with sadness. 

“Baby, mama’s busy. I can’t play.” You felt bad but you had a deadline… ~~well this fetus made the deadline.~~

She screeched for dear life like someone was hurting her and with all her little might she yelled, “Mama you don’t love me! I hatechu!”

Your eyes widened and you turned around and looked at your babygirl’s eyes filled with tears. She was holding her doll in her hand with your kimoyo beads around it’s neck. There was no way you were getting the beads back in this moment. 

Ngozi’s little face was beet red as she huffed and puffed. A tantrum of the century was brewing. M’Baku raced from the bedroom to see the commotion in the living space. 

He took a deep breath and exhaled a soft “oh no” with a look a panic on his face. 

“Little one, Baba wants you to breath, okay? Can you do that for baba?” He coaxed. 

You tried to help as well. “Baby, I am so sorry I —”. You were cut off with her little grunt. 

“You don’t care about anything but the baby anymore.” Nzogi ran out the room as fast as her little chubby legs could toward the throne room dropping the doll in the process.

You stood in shock. How could you be so inattentive to your child. It couldn’t just be hormones and pregnancy brain. You thought you were a bad mother. At that realization, you began to sob.  ~~(It’s the hormones y’all)~~

“I’m a terrible mother. My baby hates me. How am I supposed to bring another child into world and I can’t even handle one?” You looked up to your husband with pitiful puffy red eyes. 

M’Baku cupped your faced with his large hands ever so softly. 

“My love, you are a great mother. Being a parent is hard. You know this is not the first or last tantrum from her. Do not be so hard on yourself. You are doing an amazing job nurturing and creating life”. He quickly kissed your forehead and ran off to find Ngozi. 

M’Baku quietly crept into the throne room where he saw Ngozi sitting on a step near the throne. 

“Princess Ngozi of the Jabari Tribe. Daughter of the Great Gorilla M’Baku. Heir to the throne”, he bellowed. 

The little girl looked up with a pout on her face, unamused by her father’s antics.

“Why do you cry, Princess?”, M’Baku asked sweetly and sincerely with a look on concern in his big brown eyes. 

Ngozi frowned deeper as her matching big brown eyes stared at him. 

“Mama don’t like me”, she whispered. Tears began to fall again on her round brown cheeks. 

M’Baku walked over to her and bent on one knee and whipped away the wetness on her face. 

“Nonsense everyone loves the Jabari princess. If not—— well I will not have it!”, he declared as he got up. 

“Come little one, let’s sit.”, M’Baku motioned towards the throne. 

The toddler looked unsure. 

M’Baku sat on his throne but in a more reserved manner than he did in meetings. 

 **“Come sit on my lap”**. M’Baku patted his thigh and flashed a warm smile.

The toddler walked towards her father and lifted her arms as she always did and M’Baku picked her up and placed her on his lap. 

“One day, you will sit here. This will be all yours. And everyone will pay attention to Chieftess Ngozi”, he said with a grin. 

“Why don’t mama like me anymore?”, her sad eyes looked up at her father. 

M’Baku sighed before answering. 

“Mama is tired because of the baby. It takes a lot of energy to carry a baby. You know how you get tired after playing all day?”, he raised his eyebrow.

The little girl nodded. 

“Well mama is basically running around using all her energy to help make the baby big and strong all the while being a scientist. That’s a lot of work, eh? But honey she loves you to the moon and back. She just sometimes has tantrums… kind of like you”. M’Baku chuckled at his explanation. “She’s so tired that sometimes cannot play with you and that makes her sad”. 

“Will she ever play with me?” The toddler looked scared with tears on the rims on her eyes. 

“Of course, princess. She loves playing with you when she is not tired. And you have the Great Gorilla himself as your baba. You will always have someone to play with. In a month or so, you will have a baby sibling to play with as well”. 

Ngozi smiled and flashed her little teeth. 

“Do you think mama wants to play now? Is she mad?”

“I think she would be thrilled to play with you. Can I play too?”

“Of course, gate gorilla baba!” The toddler threw up her hands and exclaimed. 

M’Baku chuckled as he stood carrying his daughter back to the living room. 

You looked up from the couch as the two loves of your life came in. 

You leaned your head to side, so enamored at the sight before you.

“Oh baby, come to mama”. You stood opened your arms to retrieve your child. 

“Ngozi, you are mama’s world. I am so sorry if I made you feel sad. I will always make time to play with you”. You kissed her forehead and she scrunched her little face. 

“Mama, I am sorry you’re tired. I don’t hate you. I love you and the baby”

You almost wanted to cry again at her preciousness. M’Baku stood grinning stupidly at yous two interaction. He then clapped his hands and pronounced that it was officially playtime. 

The rest of the evening, the three of you sat and played with Ngozi’s toys and drew until the toddler was fast asleep in your arms. M’Baku took the little girl to her room and tucked her in and kissed her cheek. He joined you in your shared sleeping quarters and set on the edge of the bed. 

“I couldn’t have picked a better woman to marry and have children with. Do not forget that, Y/N”. 

“I am so happy that we are a family. I love you.” You joined him on the edge of the bed and laid your head on his shoulder. He rubbed your belly and kissed your shoulder. 

“So when our little gorilla is born. I was thinking we should have at least 5 more”, M’Baku said excitedly 

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight!”, you said as you rolled your eyes at your husband’s silliness. 

“I’m serious! I want an army!”, M’Baku pleaded. 

“I will murder you in your sleep”, you said with fire in your eyes. ~~(These mones got her crazy)~~

“On second thought, let’s just enjoy two for a while”, M’Baku nodded with fear in his eyes.

“Goodnight my love”, you smirked before turning off the light. 


End file.
